movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
14-year-old Harry Potter dreams of Frank Bryce, who is killed after overhearing Lord Voldemort discussing plans with Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. At the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters terrorise the spectators, and Crouch Jr. summons the Dark Mark, otherwise known as the curse (Morsmordre). At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore introduces ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also announces that the school will host the Triwizard Tournament. The champions are selected by the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff is chosen to represent Hogwarts, Viktor Krum will represent Durmstrang Institute, and Fleur Delacour will represent Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Goblet unexpectedly chooses a fourth champion: Harry. Dumbledore is unable to pull the underage Harry out of the tournament, as the champions are bound by a magical contract, and therefore, Harry is forced to compete in the deadly match. For the tournament's first task, the champions must each retrieve a golden egg guarded by a dragon. Harry summons his broomstick to retrieve the egg, which contains information about the second challenge. The Yule Ball takes place, during which Harry's crush Cho Chang attends with Cedric, and Hermione Granger attends with Viktor, which makes Ron Weasley jealous. During the second task, Harry comes in second, behind Cedric. Afterward, Ministry official Barty Crouch, Sr. is found dead by Harry. In the third and final task, the competitors are placed inside a hedge maze and must reach the Triwizard Cup. Viktor, under the Imperius curse, incapacitates Fleur. After Harry and Cedric save each other, the two claim a draw and grab the cup together, which turns out to be a Portkey and transports the two to a graveyard, where Wormtail and Voldemort are waiting. Wormtail kills Cedric with the Killing Curse and performs a ritual that rejuvenates Voldemort, who then summons the Death Eaters. Voldemort releases Harry in order to briefly beat him in combat to prove he is the superior wizard. Harry is unable to defend himself, but tries the Expelliarmus charm to go down fighting at the same moment Voldemort attempts the Killing Curse. Their wands cannot work against each other (as they both contain a feather from the same phoenix, Fawkes), so Voldemort's wand is forced to disgorge the last spells it performed. This results in shadow impressions of the people he murdered appearing in the graveyard, including Harry's parents and Cedric. This provides an ample distraction to Voldemort and his Death Eaters for Harry to escape with Cedric's body. Upon his return, Harry tells Dumbledore that Voldemort has returned and is responsible for Cedric's death. Mad-Eye takes Harry back to his home and locks the door and reveals it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet, cursed Viktor and was responsible for all the things gone wrong and tries to attack Harry. Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall break down his door and force him to drink a truth telling potion. It's also revealed that he is not "Mad-Eye" Moody; the real one is imprisoned in a magical trunk. The false Mad-Eye's Polyjuice Potion wears off and he is revealed as Barty Crouch Jr, working for Voldemort. Soon after, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons gather to say farewell to Cedric.